Across the Sky
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A. Ela, um Espírito do Vento. Ele, um simples humano. Laços feitos no passado, mas quebrados violentamente. "Ver além do momento, Pensar além do Dia, Ouvir a Palavra, Ouvir a Palavra" Presente mega atrasado para Lune Kuruta!


**Presente de aniversário atrasado para Lune Kuruta.**

**Across The Sky**

**Através do Céu**

_**See beyond the moment**_

**(Ver além do momento)**

_**Think beyond the day**_

**(Pensar além do dia)**

_**Hear the word**_

**(Ouvir a palavra)**

_**My voice will not be cast away**_

**(A minha voz não será lançada longe)**

_**Fatalistic fortune**_

**(Fortuna fatal)**

_**Ever near the end**_

**(Sempre perto do fim)**

_**Love goes on**_

**(Amor continuo)**

_**But times does not return again**_

**(Mas o tempo não volta)**

A garota feita de vento observava, com interesse, o rapaz tirar do mármore branco a forma de uma bela jovem, dando atenção a cada detalhe da escultura. Seus cabelos cinzentos e ondulados feitos de névoa movimentavam-se ao redor do rosto pálido, fino e longo de traços leves e elegantes, emoldurando-o. Os olhos cor de neblina eram brilhantes e movimentavam-se lentamente, observando as formas que a jovem da escultura tinha. Por alguma razão, o rosto esculpido lhe era familair.

Andou levemente sobre a grama em direção ao rapaz. O ar ao seu redor ia e voltava, formava redemoinhos, tudo de acordo com seus movimentos. O rapaz não poderia ver-lhe a menos que deixasse, e aproveitou-se disso para soprar seus cabelos lilases, jogar leves rajadas, brincando com ele.

Ria ruidosamente enquanto ele ficava frustrado pelos cabelos atrapalharem enquanto trabalhava. Tentava não soltar as ferramentas quando tirava o cabelo da face, mas era quase impossível fazê-lo sem bater na testa acidentalmente.

- Ah! Silfo maldito! Por que não me deixa trabalhar em paz? – exclamou, desistindo de sua tarefa, deixando as ferramentas no chão e esticando as costas. O vento continuava soprando, bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos.

A jovem feita de vento apenas sorriu, os brincos de fios longos de ouro balançando e tinindo junto com as pulseiras de sinos, os colares de corrente e as moedas do cinto de seda de aranha de sua saia do mesmo material. Rodeava o rapaz, encantada com seus olhos verdes, a pele branca e as sobrancelhas de bolinha. Em nada o xingamento a sua espécie lhe incomodou.

Decidiu que estava na hora de aparecer. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. O ar ao seu redor continuou agitando-se, porém com menos intensidade. Logo, a Seda caiu e o rapaz de cabelos lilases pôde enxergá-la. Porém, tê-la a sua frente e tão perto o fez ter um sobressalto.

_**Across the sky**_

**(Através do céu)**

_**I will come for you**_

**(Eu virei por você)**

_**If you ask me to**_

**(Se você me pedir)**

_**Demystify**_

**(Demistificar)**

_**Your uncommon dreams**_

**(Seus sonhos incomuns)**

_**Strangers things have come true**_

**(Coisas estranhas se tornaram realidade)**

- Olá, Mu! – a jovem exclamou, rindo de um jeito alegre do susto que o rapaz levara.

- Zephir! Não me assute desse jeito, sua Silfo malandra! – deu dois passos para trás, a respiração acelerada. Silfos tinham o pessimo costume de usar pouca roupa e muitas jóias. Zephir, no caso, usava uma saia aberta nas laterais que ia até os joelhos, com um tecido amarrado na altura dos seios, cheia de pulseiras, colares, tornozeleiras e pingos de diamante e ambar formando desenhos na barriga, nas costas, pernas e braços. Penas de cisne e rouxinol decoravam os cabelos, junto com pérolas e fios de ouro e prata.

Zephir sorriu, sentando na grama, formando pequenos redemoinhos e atirando rajadas leves de ar nos cabelos de Mu. O rapaz girou os olhos, suspirou e sentou ao lado da Silfo. Ela riu mais ainda, continuando a brincar com os longos cabelos do rapaz enquanto conversavam.

Eram velhos amigos. Zephir salvara Mu de morrer esmagado contra as pedras ao cair num precipicio que dava para o mar quando este tinha lá seus sete anos. Desde sempre ela fora infantil e brincalhona como era típico dos Silfos, sem preocupações. Agora que estava mais velho e responsável, aquele comportamento irritava um pouco Mu, mas não impedia que um sentimento mais forte e belo que a amizade crescesse dentro de ambos.

Mas eles sabiam que a união deles era... Era algo que ninguém do mundo sob a Seda aceitaria. Amizade, sim, mas algo mais profundo... Por isso, ambos sufocavam esse sentimento dentro deles.

_**Fear no more the midnight**_

**(Não temer mais a meia-noite)**

_**Fear no more the sea**_

**(Não temer mais o oceano)**

_**Close your eyes, regret nothing**_

**(Feche seus olhos, não se arrependa de nada)**

_**You're safe with me**_

**(Você está a salvo junto comigo)**

_**Look into the shadows**_

**(Olhe dentro das sombras)**

_**Steep into the mist**_

**(Caminhe na névoa)**

_**Search your land but doubt never**_

**(Procure sua Terra mas nunca duvide)**

_**I still exist**_

**(Eu ainda existo)**

Era noite quando tudo aconteceu. Uma bela noite de inverno. Bela e fria. E frias e cruéis foram as palavras ditas.

Zephir entrou pela janela do quarto de Mu e sentou-se a cabiceira da cama do rapaz, como sempre fazia toda manhã para acordá-lo. Suspirava e havia tristeza em seus olhos cor de neblina. Assoprou levemente sobre o rapaz, acordando-o. Mu olhou em seus olhos, sonolento, mas percebeu que havia algo errado.

- Zephir? O que aconteceru? – pronunciou com voz embargada pelo sono, sentando lentamente na cama. A Silfo olhou-o de um jeito doloroso antes de responder.

- Não vamos mais nos ver. – procurou colocar o máximo possível de frieza em sua voz, segurando as lágrimas de neblina que queriam cair.

- Por que? – foi tudo o que Mu conseguiu dizer, olhando-a de um jeito estranho.

- Vou me unir com um Silfo das florestas do Norte. Silfos com companheiros não possuem amigos do mundo além-Seda. – acrescentou crueldade à voz, levantando-se e saindo pela janela.

Mu observou-a caminhar sobre a grama, até que um redemoinho de vento a engoliu, espalhando rajadas de vento, e ela não estava mais lá.

- Seja feliz. – murmurou assim que fechou a porta. Ela ainda podia estar lá, e não queria quer ela o ouvisse falando aquilo. – Fique com seu mundinho mágico. – disse, com raiva, jogando-se na cama, as lágrimas escorrendo.

Ele não percebeu a neblina que formou-se perto da grama, feita das lágrimas de Zephir.

_**Across the sky**_

**(Através do céu)**

_**I will come for you**_

**(Eu virei por você)**

_**If you ask me to**_

**(Se você me pedir)**

_**Demystify**_

**(Desmistificar)**

_**Your uncommon dreams**_

**(Seus sonhos incomuns)**

_**Stranger things come true**_

**(Coisas estranhas se tornaram realidade)**

Zephir sabia que tinha algo errado. Conseguira enganar a mãe e não ir para sua união com o outro Silfo, sendo carregada por uma corrente de ar até a região da floresta que ela nunca ousara ir. Era perigoso para qualquer um, fosse do mundo sob a Seda ou além dela. Era dominada por lobisomens.

E por alguma razão, ela sentia o cheiro de Mu na terra daquele lugar.

O rapaz de cabelos lilases olhava para o céu estrelado, o olhar opaco e apagado. Nunca mais a veria.

Depois da fatídica notícia de que não se veriam mais, saíra andando pela floresta, sem rumo. Não percebeu o que acontecera, até notar estar sendo arrastado por homens usando mantos feitos de pele de urso marrom. Zephir lhe contara sobre seu mundo, e sabia que aqueles homens eram lobisomens. Usavam peles de urso marrom porque deviam matar um antes que fossem considerados adultos pela alcatéia.

Então, seria esse o seu fim... Ou seria morto, ou se tornaria um deles. Ambas as opções eram melhores do que nunca mais vê-la.

_**Ask yourself: Is this all there is**_

**(Pergunte para si mesmo: Isso é tudo que é?)**

_**Take no answer but the one you find**_

**(Não aceite nenhuma resposta exceto aquela que você achar)**

_**I have put my faith in aberrations of your kind**_

**(Pus a minha fé em aberrações da sua espécie)**

_**But even if you're in my mind**_

**(Mas mesmo se você estivesse na minha mente)**

Zephir pousou no topo de um pinheiro à beira de uma grande clareira. Havia uma fogueira, e ao redor dela, os lobisomens em forma humana, uma das poucas criaturas capazes de existir sob e além da Seda ao mesmo tempo, conversavam e riam. Ali era o acampamento daquela alcatéia. Ela avistou Mu amarrado a uma figueira, distante dos lobisomens. Estava pálido, a luz do fogo jogando sombras lugúbres em seu rosto, na grama e nas árvores. O rapaz parecia... Morto.

Movimentando-se com cuidado ao descer da árvore, Zephir lembrou-se de quando sua mãe ensinou-lhe a não ser vista nem mesmo por aqueles sob a Seda. Silfos eram os únicos capazes disso, e também eram os únicos capazes de sumir com seu cheiro e mover-se sem fazer barulho. Eram coisas essenciais para que conseguisse alcançar o rapaz. Poderia dar a volta na clareira, mas demoraria, e demorar podia significar a morte de Mu, ou a transformação deste.

Respirou fundo, e soprou fortemente, não criando suas habituais brisas, mas sim um vento forte que quase fez o fogo apagar-se. Os lobisomens levantaram-se, atentos, cheirando o ar. Zephir começou a correr no ar então, aumentando a força do vento e, desta vez, apagando o fogo, jogando a clareira numa escuridão fria, tendo apenas uma fina linha da lua minguante a jogar raios esparsos sobre o local.

A Silfo alcançou Mu e puxou sua faca de chifre de dragão. Todo Silfo tinha uma, e a sua possuía um entalhe em forma de furação. Fez uma careta de asco enquanto cortava as cordas feitas das tripas de algum animal que os lobisomens haviam caçado.

O rapaz estava desacordado, o que a forçou a carregá-lo. No momento em que o levantou, os olhos amarelos dos lobisomens luziram em sua direção e ela ouviu o grito do Alfa.

- É um Silfo! Um maldito Silfo! – no final, a palavra transformou-se num uivo mesclado com um urro de dor, juntando-se a vários outros. Isso era mau. Eles estavam se transformando.

Zephir tomou impulso com os pés e começou a voar, um redemoinho de vento ao seu redor.

Mas a falta de luz a impediu de ver o sangue que havia na grama, onde Mu estava.

_**Across the sky**_

**(Através do céu)**

_**I will come for you**_

**(Eu virei por você)**

_**If you ask me to**_

**(Se você me pedir)**

_**Demystify**_

**(Demistificar)**

_**Your uncommon dreams**_

**(Seus sonhos incomuns)**

_**Stranger things have come true**_

**(Coisas estranhas se tornaram realidade)**

Zephir pousou perto de uma cidade Elfa. Não podia aproximar-se mais, não com alguém além da Seda. Atraiu alguns vaga-lumes típicos da região, iluminando o local.

Quase gritou quando pôde ver Mu. Havia marcas de garras em suas costas, a camiseta rasgada e ensanguentada. Deixou-se cair ajoelhada, escondendo a face nas mãos e começando a chorar. Ele se transformaria em alguém do mundo sob a Seda, mas de uma raça que odiava Silfos. Sentiu seu mundo ruir.

Sentia seu corpo arder de raiva. Se nunca tivesse ido falar-lhe que não mais se veriam... Sentia ódio de si mesma e dos lobisomens. Como podiam fazer isso com ele? Não tinham visto as marcas em suas mãos, marcas que ela colocara ali e que significavam que ele era protegido de um Silfo?

Um grito de dor rasgou sua garganta, as lágrimas cobrindo de neblina a floresta.

Os lobisomens, no rastro do rapaz – eles sentiam o cheiro de seu sangue, forte e adocicado –, ouviram o grito e sentiram a neblina abraçar-lhes. Não só isso. Perceberam as nuvens de tempestade que cobriam a lua e o furacão que lentamente se formava.

- O Silfo está irritado... – sussurrou um dos seres na mente de seus companheiros.

- Que Gaia nos ajude... Ele vai destruir a floresta toda se continuar assim. – o Alfa clamou, apertando o passo.

A Silfo beijou levemente os lábios de Mu, sussurrando um "Eu te Amo". Para ele, foi como o toque do vento.

Zephir levantou-se, atordoada, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo e formando neblina, afastando-se até que achou que já estava distante o suficiente. Os olhos cor de neblina estavam opacos. Suas joias já começavam a tinir com o vento, a balançar loucamente. Estendeu os braços, atraindo o furacão para si. Havia algo na Silfo que a induzia àquilo, que lhe dizia, que a floresta não devia pagar por aquilo.

- Aqui estou. – sussurrou, o furacão tomando-lhe em seu centro, começando a invadir seu corpo, diminuindo mais e mais. Até que estava todo dentro da Silfo. Ela sabia que, uma vez começado um furacão, não havia como voltar atrás.

Uma última lágrima escorreu, acompanhada de um sorriso. E então, Zephir deixou-se transformar-se em vento, e uma enorme clareira abriu-se. A única marca de que estivera ali... Era um colar simples, feito de flores de inverno e um pequeno anjo de madeira.

_**Should we hear the silence**_

**(Deveriamos nós ouvir o silênc****io?)**

_**Should we hear the noise**_

**(Deveriamos nós ouvir o barulho?)**

_**I don't need this blind acceptance**_

**(Eu não preciso dessa aceitação cega)**

_**I have made my choice**_

**(Eu fiz minha escolha)**

_**Light lives in the darkness**_

**(A luz vive na escuridão)**

_**Beauty lives in pain**_

**(Beleza vive na dor)**

_**In destruction we may lose ourselves**_

**(Na destruição nós podemos perder-nos)**

_**But still I will remain**_

**(Mas eu ainda sobrarei)**

_**Across the sky**_

**(Através do céu)**

_**Across the sky**_

**(Através do céu)**

Mu sentia todos os seus membros doloridos. Ao abrir os olhos, encontrou os olhos amarelos dos lobisomens a lhe encarar. Sentia um cheiro no ar, familiar, mas havia algo de lugúbre espalhando-se pela floresta.

- Ah, você está vivo! Que bom! Estava achando que o Silfo tinha te matado de raiva! – disse um dos lobisomens, suspirando aliviado.

- Silfo? – exclamou, sentando-se rápido, sentindo suas costas reclamarem.

- Um Silfo levou você do acampamento ontem. Quando percebeu que você não seria mais humano, ficou com muita raiva. O resultado está mais pra frente. Graças à Gaia ele percebeu o que tinha feito e conseguiu tomar o furacão antes que a floresta fosse destruída. – o Alfa disse, do alto de uma árvore.

Mu levantou-se lentamente. Todos olharam para ele sem entender, mas um deles, percebendo a intenção do rapaz, o ajudou a caminhar até a clareira recentemente aberta.

As árvores haviam sido jogadas para todas as direções com raiz e tudo, e a grama, arrancada. A ferida aberta na floresta era enorme. Ele continuou em frente, até chegar ao centro. O colar estava ali, feito de flores de inverno e um anjo de madeira como pingente.

Sua expressão era triste e magoada enquanto as lágrimas inundavam os olhos agora amarelos. Ele fizera aquele colar para Zephir quando tinham se conhecido. As flores nunca murcharam, talvez por causa do espírito mágico da Silfo.

Ajoelhou-se com cuidado, pegando o colar e colocando-o.

- Zephir... – sussurrou, apertando o anjo de madeira contra o peito.

- Conhecia o Silfo? – perguntou o outro, interessado, ajudando-o a levantar-se.

- A Silfo. Salvou-me quando criança. E a única que já amei... – Respondeu, deixando as lágrimas caírem.

Uma brisa soprou, e Mu teve certeza de que, em cada brisa, ele sentiria Zephir. Não importava o que aconteceria agora. Importava apenas que... Ele sempre a amaria. E amaria mais ainda o vento, como ela lhe ensinara.

_**See beyond the moment**_

**(Ver além do momento)**

_**Think beyond the day**_

**(Pensar além do dia)**

_**Hear the word**_

**(Ouvir a palavra)**

_**Hear the word**_

**(Ouvir a palavra)**

**FIM**

_**Notas:**_

_Silfo: Espírito/Elemental do Vento._

_**Créditos Finais:**_

**Feliz aniversário mega-atrasado Lune!**

**Muitas felicidades, anos de vida, saúde e que Deus sempre cuide de ti!**

**Sorry ter saído tão dramática, mas...**

**Espero que tenha gostado!**

**Beijos!**

_Tenshi Aburame_

**Música: Across the Sky, Emilie Autumn – Álbum Enchant.**


End file.
